Juuroku
is one of the Administrators of the Magical Girl Sites in Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Appearance In their first appearance in the series, their body was a totally black silhouette. In their second appearance in the series, their true appearance is revealed. Their hair is black, but the hairstyle is similar to that of Sakura Sakaki, is overweight, wears jeans style coveralls and carries a large ax. Juuroku true form separated from her Magical Girl host appears to be a young girl with black hair in a bob style hairstyle with pale skin, with these physical characteristics his host could possibly be Louise Misumi which in Chapter 131 was confirmed to be true. Personality Juuroku has shown that like the rest of her fellow Site Admins a complete lack of empathy or care for human life not hesitating to kill innocent when asked to. she has also shown to be quite mature with her partners and understands well the gravity of the situation, even with her cold behavior and the lack of empathy. She seems to cultivate a sense of superiority toward certain administrators and appears to nurture contempt and disdain especially for those who have made mistakes in their assignments such as Nana and those she considers weak like Juuni. She also seems to enjoy mocking her opponents in battle, as she was gleefully gloating to Aya Asagiri if she enjoys increasing her kill count and later maliciously mocked her after she impaled Sarina Shizukume with her ax on why Aya wasn't overjoyed with her killing Sarina, all the while showing Sarina's limp bloodied body to Aya, showing that Juuroku also possess an extreme sense of sadism towards her opponents. Sticks Given The Sticks that Juuroku hands out have all followed the Emblem theme of Greek Astrological Signs and have metallic angel wing design in them. Here you can see a list of the sticks that Juuroku has given to unfortunate girls, throughout the series: Ability Split Burn In Chapter 123, the true power of her ax was revealed, Juuraku sets the blade on fire then smashes it into the surface of the ground, this power easily destroyed and set, an entire skyscraper building ablaze, the blade was also shown to be strong enough to chop through human bodies without any difficulty, although that may just be her natural physical abilities and not her actually activating her Power. It is very similar to the ability of Fencing Stick. Afterimage Juuroku has the secondary power to create a physical mirage or illusion of himself as seen when Sarina Shizukume Yo-yo was still able to wrap itself around the afterimage, Similar to Juushi own dummy clone power Juuroku uses her Afterimages as feints to ambush her opponents however unlike Juushi‘s clone the afterimages seem to disappear at will, unlike Juushi's own that remain as a corpse. Trivia: * Their name Juuroku means the number "sixteen". * Their face/mask is based on Kintaro, a folk hero from Japanese folklore. * In Chapter 125, along with Ni, Juuroku was separated from the body of his magical girl host by Aya Asagiri's stick, due to her hairstyle and lips, the magical girl who turned into Juuroku is likely to be Louise Misumi. ** It was confirmed in Chapter 131 that Juuroku's identity was Louise. es:Juuroku Category:Characters Category:Administrators Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Sept Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Deceased Category:Humans